Left for the walking dead
by AnimeAliceG
Summary: After escaping from Savannah the 5 survivors hit the road , in search of safety and security. Unknown to them another group of survivors are looking for the same thing. Yeah summary sucks. rated M to cautious
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Driving the 4x4 vehicle down the twisting duty pathways Terri tried to ignore Ellis`s constant rambling. It wasn't that she disliked the man; in fact she was partial to his optimistic view on the situation. He never failed to bring on a smirk, albeit that it was often short lived. Yet she did wish that he would be quiet every now and then, having some time to think was something she dearly missed.

"Ellis shut up." The resident con-man snapped from the back seat, glaring at Ellis as he sat in the seat next to the drivers. "I can't take anymore of your god-damn hillbilly stories."

Ellis blinked, not at all affected by Nick`s rude comment. "Well cuse me for trying to lighten the mood."

"That's enough boys." Rochelle interjected from the seat next to Nick; she then returned her attention to the blurring scenery outside the car.

"Dammit. How long are we gunna be crammed in this bloody car. I`m being crushed by the Burger King here!" Nick complained, glaring at Coach as the car swerved Coach couldn't help but lean on Nick.

"We get there when we get there." Coach spoke, patience lining his shrewd voice.

"Cant we at least stop for a break, I`m dying to stretch my legs. We`ve been driving for hours." Nick leaned forward, towards Terri knowing it would irritate her.

She briefly craned her neck back to glare at him before returning her attention to the road.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Nick." Rochelle concurred, groaning as she attempted to stretch her legs in the small space.

"There`s a clearing up ahead. Why don't we rest up there?" The Savannah inhabitant suggested in his southern drawl.

"Fine." Terri agreed, her legs too felt tight and needed the easing sensation of stretching.

Pulling up into the opening, her eyes narrowed at the sight of a series of vehicles parked in a neat line.

"Well what d`ya know people." Ellis grinned as they all saw the group of people freezing in their activities and stare at the newly arrived vehicle.

Turning to look at the backseat passengers Terri spoke. "I`m not sure this is such a good idea."

"Well there`s only one way I know of finding out." Coach swung open the door next to him and stepped out of the crowded car.

The other all followed suit, caution clear in their movements. The group of survivors all adopted vigilance as the group of 5 stood before. A man in a white shirt stepped forward. Followed soon by a taller and leaner man. Behind them stood a group of men and women all sharing distrustful looks on their faces.

The taller man held a shot gun in his hand and by the expression on his face was more than willing to use it. The two men also noted that the new arrivals had weapons strapped to them.

"Can we help you?" The smaller man spoke with a noticeable Georgian accent.

"Cause you`ve come packing a lot of heat, I`m sure you can understand why we are a bit cautious." The lean man then spoke; his accent was much thicker than the firsts.

Coach spoke up, choosing the peaceful option. "We just wanted ta stretch our legs, we`ve been on the road for quite a while. Saw the clearing, that's all."

"You expect us to buy that bullshit- "

"Shane." The smaller man spoke, attempting to calm the man named Shane. "Sorry bout that, we`ve just gotta be careful."

"Yeah sure with arseholes like that, you can never be too careful. " Nick scoffed, glaring at Shane.

"Say that again." Shane challenged strutting towards the conman.

"Nick!" "Shane!" Their names were said in unison, one by the man the other by Rochelle.

"Sorry about him, he is a jerk sometimes." Rochelle offered a kind smile, hoping to lighten the situation. "I`m Rochelle." She motioned to her fellow survivors. "This is Terri, Ellis, Coach and well you`ve already met Nick."

"The names Rick."Rick spoke up, relaxing marginally. "You from round here?

" Me an the boy are." Coach replied, nodding to Ellis. "Fellow Savannahs. We all met up there though."

"Savannah? That's quite a way. What`s it like there?" Rick enquired, shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Rough." The elder replied.

At this comment a few members of Rick's group flinched.

"I see." Rick seemed to pause in thought for a moment. "Well Coach, how would you like to stretch ya legs for a bit?"

"We`d appreciate it."

"Right y`all why don't we some food. Terri how we doing?" Coach directed.

Terri had already left the confines of the group and was rummaging through the open boot. "Got several cans of beans and spaghetti hoops."

"Alright." Coach nodded, catching a can that Terri threw at him

"I want beans." Ellis chirped, so Terri handed him a can labelled beans

"No way overalls, I`m not putting up with your stink anymore." Nick bickered, snatching the can from him and taking it for himself.

Like a kicked puppy Ellis slunk back to Terri and took a can labelled spaghetti hoops. Terri offered him a smile.

"Ya know this reminds me of the time when-"

"Ellis sweety is this the best time?" Rochelle cut in, aware of the prying eyes upon them.

As Rick left the group to be Shane stalked to him and snatched at his arm.

"Rick what do you think you're doing? Inviting strangers into camp. Have you lost your mind?" He hissed quietly, looking to the group, who didn't seem to notice their conflict.

"They seem harmless enough. Listen Shane they`re survivors, we need to stick together. It's us against the dead." Shane didn't seem to buy it. "Look there are five of them-"

"There could be more, we can't risk the camp. Lori, Carl-"

"They`re only resting up, it's not like they`re inviting themselves to stay here." Rick calmly explained his view.

Shane shot him a look of disagreement. "If shit hits the fan, it's on your head. Not mine."

"I know, trust me on this." Rick implored hoping to have Shane at least go along with it.

"Alright man, I don't like this but it`s your call." He marched off back into the camp to resume his duties.

Terri, who had been watching the clash between the two men, leaned against the bonnet of the car, prodding the cold spaghetti hoops with a fork. Ellis stood by, completely oblivious to the scene as he nattered cheerfully away.

"What do you think?" Terri asked to no one in particular in the group, cutting off Ellis`s comment about camping.

"I think the big guy`s a dick." Nick griped from his seat in the car, the door was open and his legs hung out in the Georgian breeze.

"They seem nice enough. A little apprehensive but that makes sense." Rochelle offered standing up from her seat on the rim of the open boot to face Terri.

"I like em. Though the big one kinda reminds me of Nick."

"Oi! Shut your face hick." Nick snapped.

Ignoring the tiff Coach rubbed the bare back of his head. "I dunno, I suppose we`ll see how it goes."

Terri listened, her face creasing in thought for a moment. "I think we should leave our guns in the car."

"What? Are you crazy?" Nick stepped from his seat in the car, throwing the empty can to the floor.

"I`m just saying that by carrying guns they will see us as a threat. By the looks of it Rick is the only one who wants us here, maybe we should help his case and show we aren't gunna make any trouble."

"Alright, makes sense girl." Coach amended, removing the auto-shotgun from his back and placing it into the large black container in the boot. Ellis placed his shotgun in there, and Rochelle her desert rifle. Terri had removed her Ak-47 whilst getting the food. Nick was the only one who didn't budge.

"I don't like this." He huffed, glaring down Terri.

She returned the scouring look. "Put the gun away now."

"Fine!" He whined exasperated, before placing his M-16 into the boot of the car, he slammed it close with unnecessary force.

He stalked back to his seat in the car, folding his arms with a childlike arrogance.

"It's not like your weapon less." Terri pointed out to the Desert eagle in the hoister on his thigh. "I wouldn't do that to you." She mocked.

Ignoring the hostile muttering from Nick she returned to stand by the others near the front of the car.

Several hours had past and Rick's group went about their daily business the best they could. Cleaning, teaching the children and keeping watch.

Once again Rick approached the group who still remained huddled around the black car.

"How we doing?" He deliberately spoke with a pleasant voice, trying to ease the tense situation.

"We doing good, you`ve been mighty gracious." Coach copied his friendly tone, offering him a smile.

"This might sound a tad forward. But we`ve got a lot of jobs needing doing, and we could always use extra hands."

"Naw its fine, we was gunna ask you if you needed any help. Hanging around don't suit us."

"Good. Just ask around camp, I`m sure someone will ask if they need helping." And with that Rick strolled off, returning to the side of Shane, who made no effort to hide his glare.

Rubbing his hands together Coach spoke to his group. "Well alright kids, let's get working."

"No way." Nick disputed from his place.

"I didn't ask your opinion Nick, get moving!" Coach snapped, tired of Nicks hassle.


	2. Chapter 2

******Tried to keep this as cannon as possible without spelling out everything that happened in the show , would be kinda boring :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nick unenthusiastically stalked off following the command of their group`s elder, he grumbled curses as he stomped into camp receiving many scowls and un-approving glances from those in the camp.

Ellis soon followed his eager smile upon his stubbled face. Unlike Nick he didn't mind helping out as he wasn't the type of man to sit idle all day, well unless he was with Keith. He liked to use his hands and from what he saw his help was needed as he watched two men hunkered down in front of an old yellow campervan.

"Can I help?" His Southern twang caught the attention of the two elder men. One was an aged man with a grey messy beard: he wore a comfortable chequered shirt; he squinted under his sun hat to look at Ellis. The other man was younger yet even he had an uneven layer of dark stubble on his face, he wore a cap similar to that of Ellis`. By wearing blue overalls Ellis supposed he was a mechanic like himself.

"Unless you can magic up a new radiator hose for the RV then I don't so." The older man eyed him warily before speaking up. He was somewhat comforted by the natural smile that was always on the younger Savannah`s face.

Removing his cap Ellis raised an arm to wipe away the pool of sweat that was forming upon his brow, it was getting warmer by the minute.

His face crinkled in thought. "Have ya tried taping it up?"

"It's more tape than hose." The mechanic pointed it out to him and indeed the hose was encased in many layers of thick black duct-tape.

"Well that aint no good." He scratched at his matted hair before replacing the hat.

"That`s what I`ve been saying!" The elder exclaimed, briefly glaring at the RV

The all stood in silence as the noises of the camp surrounded them. In his usual fashion Ellis exclaimed suddenly breaking the train of thought of the two men standing next to him.

"Where are my manners? My names Ellis." He grinned toothily, easily portraying childish nature in one gesture.

"Dale."

"Jim."

"What did you do before this son?" Dale asked, hoping to find out more about the yellow shirted man.

"Me? I was a mechanic, ran me an auto shop back home. " He poked himself with his thumb on the chest with pride, still wearing his trademark smile.

Dale couldn't help but wonder if the kid ever stopped smiling.

Across camp Terri and Rochelle watched him with looks of impression.

"He`s fast." Terri commended and sharing the smirk Rochelle sent her way.

"You can say that again."

They then looked to Nick, as they guessed wasn't doing such a good job. He stomped from member to member of the group acting as if it was great hassle to say: "Need any help?"

For obvious reasons the they didn't receive the con-man`s queries very well and most declined, some politely others with a harsh glare and impolite retort. With more uncouth grumbles Nick stalked to the pair watching them and paused to glower at their faces of amusement.

"What!" He barked, this only encouraged their smiles.

"Not doing too well Nick?" Rochelle verbally prodded his ego.

"Shut up. Why aren't you helping out? Don't want to break a nail?"

Rochelle scoffed. "I was just going now actually." She proceeded to saunter off into camp.

Terri watched her go for a moment before turning on Nick, her face had returned to its composed state.

"Try to cooperate."

"I always do sugar." He grinned as she rolled her eyes at his demeaning pet name for her. She pursued Rochelle into the camp, leaving Nick to stand there alone. He let out a huff and kicked the can he had dropped earlier.

By the time Terri caught up with Rochelle she had already begun introducing herself to a group of women who looked to be preparing many piles of clothing.

"My names Rochelle- And this is Terri." She signalled to her with a hand.

"Need a hand?" Terri interjected, noticing how many piles of clothing the five women had to carry.

"If you wouldn't mind." A gaunt brunet woman stood up. She appeared to be the leader of the group of woman. Ignoring the two for a moment she turned to her group. "I`ll keep an eye on Carl and Sophia."

"Okay." A trimmed haired woman agreed. She was soft spoke and came across to rather timid, for some reason she reminded Terri of her mother, though she knew it wasn't wise to dwell on the subject she couldn't help but notice their similarities.

Hunkering down to grab a pile, Terri cleared her throat to clear the blockage she felt forming there.

"Where these going?"

The rest clambered to their feet, all following suit and heaving a pile of clothing in their arms.

"This way." The eldest blonde woman led the way to the path which led to the crystal blue lake at the bottom of the cliff.

In unison the women laughed, grins of delight spreading across their faces. All traces of caution were wiped off their faces; they were at ease with the pair they had just met not long ago.

"So what did you do before this?" The eldest Blonde, who named herself Andria, enquired whilst thoroughly scrubbing the shirt that was laid upon her sodden knee.

"Me?" Rochelle placed the brush back into the shallow waters of the lake. "Was a producer for a news channel. Got a break producing a segment from Savannah about the evacuation centre located there. Barely got things going before all hell broke loose." Her face crumpled in a disturbed frown as she recalled the memory. That was not a good day.

"And what about you Terri?" Andrea`s younger sister Amy voiced out, noticing the troubled atmosphere being emitted from Rochelle.

Having heard her name Terri was jolted out of her own train of thought. Rochelle was the big sister of their group, she was the listener. Always upbeat and kind, you couldn't help but respect her determination and levelheadedness. It bothered Terri to see her this way.

"Hmm?"

"What did you do before all this?" The blonde repeated honestly looking curious as to her career.

This question left her stumped. Should she say? Her group were rather frosty to say the least when they found out about her profession, she didn't blame them. CEDA had abandoned and so she had as well, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to make things right.

"She came here on holiday right? From Colorado I think you said." Rochelle offered her a brief smile, noticing her friends uncertainty on the subject. She was a good friend.

"Yeah, was staying in Savannah when shit hit the fan." She adopted a casual tone, hoping the others hadn't noticed her hesitation. If they had they were hiding it well behind their smiles and intrigued expressions.

Jacqui the other black female of the group spoke up as the wrung out a sopping shirt. "Honey your far from home aint you?"

"Yeah."

Once the majority of the washing was done the ladies returned to the main camp site, all hauling a large pile of soggy washing. The day so far had seemed peaceful but that atmosphere was broke by the sound of an angry drawl.

"You handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there?" For a moment the women thought it was Ellis yelling but of course it wasn't, he was far too mellow (and he didn't have a brother, as far as they were aware)

Rick approached the man, head hung, obviously not proud of his actions. "Yeah."

The man's face crumpled in a twisted hue of hate and distress, retrieving the collection of dead squirrels off his shoulder he flung them at the unsuspecting Rick before charging towards him. But Shane was ready, and tackled him down before he could come close to his friend. With anger still blurring his mind he unsheathed the knife from its holster as he lay on the ground. He swung with a grunt, fully intent on killing or at least slicing Rick. But yet again Shane was ready he managed to trap him into a position whilst Rick bent down to speak to him, hoping to be able to talk some sense into the Southerner.

"I`d like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Think you can manage that? Rick leaned in close, knowing the man didn't appreciate the close proximity.

The group didn't understand what the argument was about but they could tell it was causing friction within the collection of people. Trying to attract the least amount of attention as possible Rochelle and Terri made their way through the gathering of people to Coach who was standing beside Ellis near the old campervan. Nick too followed suit abandoning the radio he had been attempting to tinker with.

"Well he`s got his knickers in a twist doesn't he?" Nick scowled at the dirty blonde; it was painfully obvious he didn't like him.

"Shh." Coach hushed him, hoping to gather more information on the heated moment.

Not soon after the moment began to cool down, from what the group could tell they had come to agreement. They were going to Atlanta to rescue, however had been left behind. Ellis to the surprise stepped out of the mini group.

"If y`all want we can tag along, the more the merrier right?" Ellis said with a grin causing not only Rick`s group to stare wide -eyed at him but his own group as well.

here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty uneventful I know but the good stuff is coming I promise , just needed to set it all up**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

"Speak for yourself overalls I aint going anywhere with those hillbillies!" Nick snapped, annoyed that Ellis even suggested the idea. He glared at Shane and the new comer.

"Slow up kid." Coach patted Ellis on the back. "We can't just invite ourselves and besides we just got here."

Rick briefly shared a glance with Shane but soon turned to speak to Ellis. "Thanks for the offer but I think it`s better that you stay here." It was evident that he was putting a lot of thought into his choice of wording. He didn't completely trust the group yet but he didn't want to insult them if he could avoid it.

"Why?" Ellis asked seemingly confused by the request. "The more of us there are the safer we`ll be."

Rick sensed that he wasn't asking to challenge his ruling, he was merely asking because he wanted to understand.

"We don't want to attract attention, the less there are of us the better. And besides you can do better round here."

Terri listened, weighing up the pro`s and con`s. If they were to stay it would prove that they were reliable and willing to listen to Rick`s orders, which was a good idea seeing as he was the one who decided they could stay. They needed to stay in his favour. But then again they weren't being all that much help here, after all Rick`s group was large enough as it was and trivial chores were already being seen to. Also Terri wasn't overly keen on hanging around; she had enough of that from her past profession.

"Are you sure you don't need help? We`re decent with guns, good to have in tight spots." Terri propped hoping to change his mind.

Coach shot her a strained look, urging her to watch her step. Nick huffed, not approving of Terri`s opinion not that he often did.

"Using guns in the city not a good idea. The place is crawling with them things; I learnt that the hard way."

The others Rick had planned to take with him began preparing for the journey; they readied the truck and began hording the weapons. Which Terri noticed were few in number.

"At least let us come as back up, I couldn't help but notice you don't have all too many guns."

"Last time I was there I left a gun bag there after I was swarmed. We are gunna grab it whilst we`re there." Rick reasoned noticing that she was eying up their arsenal.

Terri paused in thought for a moment and turned away as if she was done talking. Instead she approached her car. "At least consider taking the car, it`ll be quicker than that." She nodded to the rickety van.

If Terri was anything she was persistent when she wanted something. "And if you like you can help yourself to some of the content of the boot."

"What!" Nick objected, if there was one thing he didn't like it was sharing.

"Wait up girl, no need to be so hasty. If the good man says you can't go you should listen." Coach agreed with Nick but of course was a lot more rational about it.

"I don't see what`s wrong with sharing. We have plenty of guns and we don't use half of them anyway. They are going to waste." Rochelle was the sympathetic person of the group, of course she would agree with Terri.

Rick paused in thought; it was an offer he couldn't refuse. Guns for them accompanying them to the city. "Alright. But not all of you."

"Me and Ellis?" Terri suggested not only to Rick but to Coach and the others.

"Don't see why not." Rick shrugged.

Ellis grinned excitedly at the prospect of being chosen. As Rick had agreed the others began approaching her car and peered inside. Nick glared at them from his spot surprisingly didn't make a snarky comment.

The man named T-dog peered inside the back. "Kinda small aint it? Its gunna be a tight squeeze."

"Nah its fine we can unfold the ones in the boot." Ellis pointed out with his trade mark toothy grin.

"What?" Nick snapped stalking to the car. "Why were we squeezed in there then?"

"We needed the space in the boot for the equipment." Terri pointed out with a slight smirk as she removed one of the heavy boxes with Coaches help.

Rick approached the box and unlatched it. He was very pleasantly surprised by its contents. There were weapons of all calibres, a variety of shotguns: Pump , chrome , tactical and even a combat shotgun. From what he could see there were two variations of sighted rifles, one was sleek and black , considerably bulkier than the other. The other was the hunting rifle which was rather similar to the rifles which were in the bag Rick dropped in Atlanta. Finally there was a large array of automatics they consisted of, submachine guns of two type either silenced or not, M-16 rifles , AK-47 guns and combat rifles. To further add to the long list of guns they were several glock pistols and Magnum was astonished at the amount of guns this small group had horded , and he question the means in which they went through to collect them all. He couldn't help wonder if they had gotten these through dishonourable means. He turned to see Coach and Terri heaving out another box , which from their grunts of effort seemed heavy.

"May I?"

"Sure it's just bats and stuff like that though. Help yourself." Coach was more open to the idea of sharing melee weapons.

Terri plucked the last remaining box from the boot; it was a lot smaller than the last as it contained the pipe bombs, bile jars and Molotov's. She placed it next to the others so Rick could check through it.

"What`s this?" His southern accent called out in confusion and he picked up the jar containing a luminous green liquid.

"You don't wanna know." Rochelle chirped a smile of amusement on her face.

"I think I can handle it." Rick pushed, eager to know.

"It`s a bottle of puke." Ellis grinned as he saw Rick flinch away from the bottle and hastily place it down into the box. "Doesn't bother you much when you`ve been covered in the stuff lot's a times."

"Right. And this?" He nodded to the pipe bomb.

"Just throw it and the sons of bitches chases after it. Kaboom their dead!" The grin on Ellis`s face grew even wider if that was possible.

"And you made this?" Rick was thoroughly impressed with their arsenal and was curious to see if they could make him some as they would surely be using in tight situations.

"Nah just find em lying round. Like all our other stuff."

"Right." The doubt was evident in his voice but he said nothing more on it.

Mean while Terri had been removing the remaining things in the boot, they were mainly bags of dried and canned food.

"Nick give me some help with this." Terri called out nodded to the boot.

He grumbled but spoke up a confirmation. "What would you do without me?" His trademark, irritating smirk appeared on his face.

"I`d sleep better without your snoring, that's for sure."

"Hey! I don't snore as loudly as lard-ass over there." He kept his tone humorous and sent a wink over to Coach. "You know I love ya big guy."

This caused the others of his group to smile in amusement; Nick was rather comical when he wasn't being an ass. Coach just rolled his eyes.

With the car prepared the survivors were ready to leave. It had been decided that six would leave as it was a solid even number, two from the new group: Ellis and Terri and four from Rick`s group: Rick , Glen , T-dog and Daryl. Having taken the preferred weapons from the box , Ellis took a hunting rifle and two pistols , a Molotov ( which he grinned eagerly at the idea of using). Terri selected out her own weaponry which consisted of an AK-47 , her glock and a combat knife.

"Should I drive?" She suggested, not sure if they wanted to take the lead on this.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll show you they way from here."

With a nod of confirmation she approached her group to bid goodbye. As did Rick and the others (besides from Daryl how huffed out impatiently).

"Be careful you two." Rochelle advised them before giving them both a tight squeeze.

"Yes mam." Ellis replied, being ever so polite to Rochelle as always.

"We always are." Terri added with a small smile.

"Don't do anything stupid because I won't be there to bail your asses out." Coach chided, his voice serious.

"Yeah I am so jealous of the fact that you get to share the company with these wonderful people." Nick`s voice was laced with sarcasm, as always.

"You're just jealous Nick." Ellis scowled momentarily, it was gone a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah sure why not? Who wouldn't be jealous of sharing the company of these hicks?" Nick shrugged feigning seriousness. Of course Ellis didn't notice.

"Well if ya really want to come along-"

"I`m good overalls."

Once the farewells were over and done with the group clambered their way into the car. The others watched them depart as the chunky tires of the vehicle caused swirls of dust to be left in its wake.

Terri drove on in the directed direction of the city her black bangs being played with the breeze, the windows were down giving the group a well needed relief from the midday heat. Being from a Western state she wasn't all too familiar with the heat of the South but she felt that she would have to get used to it. They hadn't been driving for long before Ellis`s banter had started to irritate the members of Rick`s group. Sitting between Glen and T-dog he drawled away, completely oblivious to the annoyance of Daryl who repeatedly threatened him from his seat in the boot.

"You know what?" He chirped grinning at a past memory.

"What?" Glen groaned against his hand, praying he would lose his steam and be quiet, at least for a second.

"This kinda reminds me of the road trip me, Keith an Dave went on. Cept the weather wasn't as nice. An we were driving Keith to the hospital after he broke his leg falling off the roof." His face crinkled in thought as he removed his hat and gave his curly locks a scratch.

"Right. How does this remind you of that?" T-dog was dumbfounded how did his train of thought lead him to this situation. He was a strange guy in his mind.

"Dunno it just did."

Terri shook her head in bemusement; she shared the same opinion as T-dog but had given up on asking. Returning her attention back to the highway she stared ahead at abandoned freeway. Cars littered the lane, their doors left ajar .They lacked contents, although it was apparent that the cars would have been stuffed to the brim with luggage and gear. It was highly likely that it had been looted after its possessors had deserted it in an attempt to flee the incoming dead .Many of the windows of the cars were splattered with dried bloodstains of its inhabitants. This sight not only made Terri flinch but it was apparent the others were affected by the morbid view. Even Ellis had gone silent as the witnessed the state of the road She let out a sigh as she swerved the vehicle around a lone infected; as they approached the city they were growing more numerous in number. It stumbled after the car in vain as it whizzed past.

"Take this right." Rick`s voice snapped her out of her stupor and she flicked her jade eyes in his direction.

She obeyed silently taking the route he instructed. Following his instructions took them to the outskirts of the city.

"Follow the train track until you see the underpass." Rick spoke up again; she spared a quick glance at him. He was readying the revolver that had previously been in its holster.

"Here will do." He instructed not after long.

She slowly brought the car to a halt and the car was emptied of its inhabitants.

"Alright let's get this over with then." Rick huffed out, clearly not looking forward to the event that would unfold that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Guns first or Merle?" Rick asked the group, though Terri had a feeling herself and Ellis were not included.

"Merle! Why are you even asking?" Daryl snapped, pacing towards Rick. His body language portraying his menace.

"Merle." Glen agreed. "Guns would mean doubling back."

"Where did you drop them?" T-asked as the group began to jog their way along the gravelled path, Ellis and Terri paced behind the group.

"By the tank after we got swarmed."

"By the tank?" Terri`s perplexed voice surprised them all, they all peered over to see her facial expression matching her tone.

"Yeah." Glen confirmed unsure as to why she was confused. Had she never heard of tank before?

"And you were on your own? I`m surprised your still alive." Terri spoke up again sounding impressed, she wasn't if he was lucky or skilled.

"That`s just badass man." Ellis grinned, also sharing the astonishment.

"I wouldn't of escaped if it wasn't for Glen." Rick explained before hunkering down as he noticed a group of walkers nearby.

There was something different about them he couldn't quiet put his finger on. Their skin was greyish and mottled with patches of dried blood which could either belong to them or their ill-fated victims.

Their clothes were torn and worn from exposure to the elements. Medically speaking Rick was unsure if they were dead, but he was sure of one thing. The only way to kill them was to shoot them in the head.

His train of thought was the sound of a click her turned his head to see Terri and Ellis turning off the safety on their guns.

"No , they haven't seen us we can sneak past them." Rick informed them. He wondered how they had survived for so long without being bitten with techniques like that. Shooting guns in a city overrun by walkers was suicide. You might as well ring the dinner bell and yell `Dinners served! `.

"Why they will know we are here? Might as well get rid of them before a horde comes and adds to the number of infected" Terri pressed, forcing her voice to be hushed.

"I don't think you know how this works." Rick hissed, puzzled as to what she was on about. He was beginning to regret allowing them to join them.

"Is this the best time to be arguing guys?" Glen pointed out, feeling vulnerable standing out in the open.

"We`ve got a job to do and Daryl isn't gunna wait around forever." T-dog pointed out the hot- tempted Southerner who was looking ever angrier. He clutched his crossbow with a scowl of impatience.

He spoke up. "Quit your bitching lets go get my brother."

Sending Terri a glance of caution he led the way down the alley that bypassed the walkers.

Daryl let out an anguished howl. Instead of finding his brother chained to the roof all they found was a bloodied severed hand and a trail of splattered blood.

"You know this kinda reminds me of a horror movie me and Keith watch it-" Ellis rambled away before Terri cut him off.

"Ellis not now."

He mumbled a quiet apology. But his face quickly transformed into one of thought. "Hey Terri?"

"Yeah what?" She replied making sure he voice was low as she thought it would be best if they didn't notice them talking on the sidelines.

"Don't you think it`s weird? We aint seen any hunters, boomers or chargers. Just regular zombies." He pointed out. And he was right ever since they entered the city neither had seen any `special ` infected.

"I`m sure they are here. Probably hiding you knows what they are like. Keep your wits about you just in case." She replied knowingly, however even she had noted their absence. And paired with Ricks reply about the Tank and their technique on hunting the infected, something did seem amiss.

Approaching the wall on the roof she peered down into the crowded street, she could see no infected besides from the normal, if normal was any way to describe them.

Thinking back to the group of infected they had encountered, the ones Rick chose not to engage, they didn't seem out of the ordinary to the ones they had fought in Savannah. Returning her attention to the group they appeared to have a decision as they had managed to calm down the raging Daryl down.

"There's a trail of blood this way." T-dog pointed out. Guilt was plastered over his face and it was clear for the newcomers to see that he blamed himself for whatever happened up here.

Daryl being the best tracker out of the lot led the way.

After following the dribbled trail blood it eventually went cold. Rick and the members of group resumed a discussion of what to do. After several harsh retorts from Daryl about abandoning his brother on a roof they eventually decided to retrieve the guns. They group made their way down the street, which was still crammed with the dead. Apparently they had come up with a plan in which Glen would retrieve the bag as he was the quickest and he knew where it was. The idea wasn't terrible in Terri`s opinion as the rest of the guys were to act as cover if he needed it. But she had learned it wasn't safe to wander off on your own, no matter for how long. And so Terri and Ellis crouched in the alley way awaiting Glens return.

Glen was small, which aided him in weaving in and out of the debris that littered the road. He was nervous, of course he would be as he was exposed to the walkers but he trust his group ( wasn't to sure on Ellis and Terri , they didn't seem like bad people). There were only few zombies between him and the bag but they stood directly in front of it, which was troublesome. He paused in the position he had hunkered down in. What could he could? Well the simplest method of solving this dilemma would be sneak around them, but they would still notice him anyway as he would be in touching distance of them. He arched his head to his team mates who were crouching only a few metres away and shook his head.

Mouthing silently "No good."

Rick cursed, today was not going well at all. Silently Rick beckoned Glen to the return to the alley way, they would have to think of another plan. Being as soundless as he could he began slinking back to the group. The road was choked with abandoned cars in a variety of states; some had walkers sitting open the seats lifelessly waiting for prey to pass by. Others were marred by the bloodstains of their owners. As Glen crept closer to the group he neared a car, it wasn't all that different from the rest. The only factor that differentiated it from the rest was the illuminating red light within that flashed every few seconds. Having not noticed that the car alarm was armed in the car he leaned against the side door to get a view of the walkers between him and the alley way.

He did not expect the shrill noise that echoed off the walls of the buildings in the confined city.

An almost deafening noise followed. Ellis and Terri recognised it immediately.

"Oh shit!" Ellis drawled, looking concerned for once. "They`re coming!" He removed the hunting rifle from his back; Terri removed her AK-47.

All of the Walkers in the immediate vicinity halted in their random stumbling and stared at the car, which Glen was still crouched behind. Ricks group were taken by complete surprise when they opened their mouths and let out an animalistic roar and began sprinting towards the survivors.

"Run!" Terri ordered, already sprinting back down the alley way they came from.

Glen who had scrambled from his hiding spot entered the alley way with a trail of ravenous infected on his trail. "Run!" He screamed to his team mates who were still clogging up the alley way with looks of horror and confusion on their faces.

Ricks group hightailed it after Ellis and Terri who were several meters in front, dashing down the narrow alley way.

"Head back to the car!" Terri yelled behind her shoulder to the group behind her. She knew that was the safest bet , the sooner they left the better.

"What about the guns?" She just managed to hear Rick's objections over the thundering of footsteps and the growling of the infected.

"Forget them there`s far too many!"

They took a hard right into the main street. There were infected everywhere, coming from every direction. Clambering over vehicles, smashing down the doors of the nearby buildings, emerging from alley ways. They were coming from every angle.

"Go! We`ll give you some cover fire!" Terri yelled as she and Ellis turned are released the ammunition in their guns to the infected surfacing from the alley way they had just left.

Rick`s group ran. He had no idea what was going on. The dead couldn't run. What the hell was happening? The sound off shots being fired echoed behind them , he spared a quick glance back to see Ellis and Terri thinning t the horde of approaching `walkers`. They weren't making much of dent on the numbers, by the time they had killed some off more would just replace the numbers. He turned his attention back to the road ahead, his priority was to get back safely to his group. He had to see his wife and son again. As they ran the ground seemed to be quaking, at first Rick thought it must of being their feet pounding upon the concrete. But then it became more obvious. The debris on the road began trembling, whatever it was it was big.

And then they saw it, a huge form on the horizon. As it approached the image became clearer. For a moment Rick thought it was a gorilla, except its skin was red raw and it appeared to be wearing clothing. As it bounded towards the survivors it swatted anything in its way with its immensely powerful arms, be it infected or an old abandoned van which lay in the middle of the road. It had seen the survivors and was closing in.

Ellis and Terri had abandoned the attempt the thin the number of infected, Atlanta was a large city and therefore the amount of infected was colossal. They didn't have nearly enough firepower or teammates (as Rick`s group seemed completely dazed by the infected, which for a moment seemed odd to the pair). Terri wished her group was here, they knew how to deal with the infected, they worked simultaneously, watching each other's backs. They were a good team. An unstoppable force together, apart? Not so much. They soon caught up with the group, as they had come to a halt. The ground was quaking and a bestial roar was coming from over the hill.

"Tank!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait ive been playing RE6 to death , tis a bit longer than the other. The best is yet to come~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Snatching his Molotov from his waist Ellis clawed a lighter from his pocket, desperately trying to light the dangling cloth as the bestial form charged towards the group. With expertise coming from practice he lit the fabric and arched his arm back.

"Throwing a Molotov!"

The blaze formed around the Tank, also catching several surrounding infected. It roared in pain flailing its limbs, sending an unturned minivan crashing into the side of a building. Despite the inferno the Tank still hurdled over the hill, intent on smashing the survivors until they were nothing more but crimson paste on the floor.

"What the..." A new fear had etched its way onto Ricks face. Undead he could handle, but this? Was it even human in the first place? How could he protect his family from this? It was on fire yet it didn't seem fazed in the least!

A shove yanked him away from his panicked thoughts.

"Run!"

It was Terri, as she had ordered she had turned on her heels and ceased staring at the colossal beast. Instead she was backing away from the Tank and emptying the Ak-47.

"Go!" She yelled again, her voice struggling to overpower the roars of the tank and the snarls of the incoming infected. What was rick doing? She had seen that look before. It was the look of disbelief, horror at the knowledge that you were going to die despite your struggles. No matter what you try to do it will all end the same. Terri had seen that look enough times for one life time.

Rick stumbled away following the lead of Ellis, who was taking point in an alley way. He was unloading his dual pistols upon Tank, though that did not slow it down in the slightest. Dashing out of the way as the still burning beast slammed a fist down on the spot she had just been standing. Terri joined them in the alley way.

"Unload on that mother!" Ellis hollered over the sound of guns firing and infected howling.

The beast didn't seem at all effected by the bullets but somehow to Rick`s groups amazement , the crimson monster fell to its knees and let out ear aching roar before slumping to the concrete. The scent of burning flesh reeked the air. All seemed still for a moment and all they could hear was the weary breaths of their companions. Rick wanted nothing more but to hold his family in his arms. But it seemed others had plans. Not stopping for a moment more Ellis and Terri rushed from the alley to scope the area. Leaving Glen, T-dog, Rick and Daryl to stand there with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"What the fuck was that!" Daryl shattered the silence with his usual aggressive tone, but it seemed different with an underlying tone of alarm.

"I have no idea." Glen chirped in, his voice was strained and his eyes darted to and fro anxiously.

"That was not cool!" T-dog interjected. He didn't seem as stressed Glen but it was evident he was just as confused.

"God damn that was cool! I thought we were goners for sure!" Ellis grinned as he got out of the alley way, switching from his serious zombie killing persona back to the jovial and mellow guy she was used to.

"Yeah." Terri sighed, running a grubby hand through her cropped hair. She regretted volunteering to go and for a tiny moment shrunk away from the smug `I told you so` that she would, no doubt receive from Coach and Nick.

"Looks clear for the moment. Let's go while we can."

"Sure." Ellis turned to the others in the alley way, leaving Terri to stand guard.

"Terri says we better head off, c`mon y`all." Ellis looked at the survivors. They looked rough, shaken even. This really seemed odd to him. One moment they were badass zombie killers the next they acted as if they have never seen zombies and have no idea what to do. But Ellis was naturally a kind guy and would help you whether you wanted him to or not. So he offered a kind, understanding smile.

Rick stood by Terri a moment and joined in the observation of the dead street. Bodies of the infected were littering the pavement and in some parts it looked as if they were a grisly carpet covering up the ashen concrete.

"It`s quiet now but it won't be for long. We better go." She paused for a moment as if she had remembered something. "Do you want to get the guns?"

"No."

Terri nodded understanding his desire to leave, it had been a very close call and she wanted nothing more but to sit down and rest.

So the group took off, being as stealthy as they could and holding a tight formation. They passed a blackened alley way.

"Be careful y`all I think I heard a hunter." Ellis informed, staring at the dark alley as he passed. He had been pounced enough to know all about their stalking techniques.

Rick shot him a confused look but said nothing of it. He would grill them on their way back.

"How much further?" Terri murmured as she raised her gun to look up to the rooftops. This area was perfect for smokers, plenty of flat rooftops with hiding places.

"A couple of blocks, tops." Glen followed Terri`s line of sight, wondering what bothered her about the roofs.

Jogging to the underpass the rail tracks came into view. The black 4x4 still remained in its place yet something was amiss. Glass was littered around the vehicle and it reflected the darkening skies above. The driver's seat window was jagged and broken.

"What the fuck? My car!" Terri hissed as she approached the car, yanking on the handle she found that it was unlocked. She swung the door open and her face contorted further into a blank mask.

A mixed array of coloured wires were strewn on the driver's seat, some metal was exposed and others cut completely in half. The car was in no state to be driven.

"Ellis!" She reeled her head back to yell for him. He jogged from the others to see what the fuss was about.

"Woah what happened here?"

"Do I look like I know?" Terri snapped, she spun away looking back to the city. Immediately she felt guilty for barking at him.

"Looks like someone tried hotwiring it. Did a pretty shitty job." T-dog was leaning around Ellis, a grave look on his face.

"Can you fix it?" Rick placed a hand upon Ellis`s shoulder as if he was literally placing the responsibility on his shoulders.

"I`ll certainly try." He hunkered down and examined it for a moment. "Hey isn't this one of them new cars? You know you're not supposed to be able to hotwire them or something like that." His voice was faded but Terri still managed to hear him.

Pausing from nibbling on her thumb she replied. "Yeah that's what they said."

"Explains the mess." Glen gave his input from next to Rick.

"Who would do this?" Rick wondered as he leaned against the closed boot of the car , he had taken upon himself to keep watch in case any infected arrived.

"Merle." Daryl`s voice made them flinch, he had been quietly leaning against a underpass pillar. "You reap what you sow. "He obviously still held a grudge against Rick for abandoning his brother this was very clear with his tone and narrowed eyes.

Back at the camp Rochelle`s thoughts kept going to Ellis and Terri, they had been gone a lot longer than she had expected. They were a team; it felt unnatural for them to be apart. What if they got ambushed? What if they got hurt? She was regretting letting them go.

"Don't worry they`ll be fine. They can take care of themselves." Nicks course voice tugged her away from her thoughts.

She stared down at the piece of wood she had been whittling. " I know but... It`ll be getting dark soon."

Nick took a seat on the log next to her, with his legs outstretched he looked perfectly at ease, but despite knowing him for a short time she felt like she knew the man. She knew he could hide his emotions well; he was a gambler after all.

Rochelle sighed and chose to switch the subjects. "Nice set up they have here." She was referring to the unity of the group, everyone had a role to stick to for example Shane sat upon the yellow van and kept look out, and the woman prepared the food and clothing.

Nick shrugged, he wasn't that impressed. Rochelle frowned at the loss of conversation but didn't pry. She continued to shape the wood into a spike, enjoying the carefree atmosphere of the camp. She could hear joyous giggles of children and when she craned her neck to see a group of four children playing it brought a smile to her face. Nick turned to notice Coach striding towards the pair , he had been conversing with Dale and Jim about the system of wired cans they had up to protect the camp. He had complemented their smart thinking.

"Hey how y`all holding up?" Coaching being the father figure of the group made it his duty to ensure the well being of his family members.

"Great." Nick replied automatically with his snarky attitude.

"I`m good. It`s getting dark shouldn't they be back by now?" Rochelle quit the small talk, she wanted to know Coach`s thoughts on the situation.

Nick rolled his eyes; she was such a fuss pot and would never let things go.

"We`ll I thought they`d be back by now but I wouldn't worry little sis, I`m sure they`re fine." He reassured her, but even so Coach still worried about them. Coach took up the remaining spot on the log despite Nick`s complaints. He let out a weary sigh. "If they aren't back by tomorrow morning, we`ll go look for em."

"But-"Rochelle protested. Tommorrow! They could be hurt; looking tomorrow wouldn't do any good.

"He`s right." A voice interrupted. It was Shane , he held his shotgun in a relaxed manner despite the brief scathing glare he aimed at Nick. "It s suicidal to go out at night. If you wanna go look for your friends go tomorrow." The three couldn't help but notice he made no mention of him or anyone in his group searching for them. It was if he didn't care about Rick, Glen, T-dog and Daryl.

"Now." Shane spoke up again, content that everyone was staying put, he didn't want them out of his sight. Rick may have trusted them but he didn't. "Someone get the fire going it`s getting dark."

"Dick." Nick murmured as Shane strode off back to his post.

By the time the engine rattled to life the sun had all but gone from the sky, allowing the moon to replace it. Wasting no time the group crowded into the car, retaking their original positions. Terri felt at ease now that her car was in working order, Ellis was a miracle worker. As they begun their drive empty handed back to the camp, the nagging questions from early continued to gnaw away at Rick, now seemed as suitable a time as any.

"Can I ask you guys some questions?"

"Sure what `ya wanna know?" Ellis was eager to remove the silence in the car.

Rick paused for a moment, trying to find the politest way to word his thoughts. His mind came up blank. "What the hell was that thing?"

Terri`s green eyes flickered to Ellis in the back seat before averting her gaze to Rick. "What do you mean?" She had a hunch he was referring to the Tank but his response put her off kilter, had he never seen one before?

Rick assumed she was playing dumb, his eyes narrowed in irritation and his voice became sharp. "I mean that giant monster that tried to squish us!"

"Ohhhh." Ellis`s sounded out in realisation what he meant. Everyone's eyes zoned in on him. "You mean the Tank?

"Tank? So that`s what that thing was called?"Glen learned forward in his seat, stretching.

"Yeah. When you mentioned a Tank earlier I thought you knew what they were. I didn't think you were talking about a vehicle. " Terri explained her `odd` reaction earlier when they mentioned the tank.

"So what are those things? Are they people?" T-dog spoke up for the first time since they got in the car.

"Not sure. Maybe." Ellis shrugged he wasn't all that interested in what they were. Science wasn't his forte.

"I heard that they are one of the kinds of mutations of the infection." She deliberately didn't mention where she heard this. She glared ahead at the illuminated road.

"One? There are more?" Rick asked dumbfounded, he was getting more confused by the second.

"Yeah you got the Hunter, the hoodie dude who leaps on ya. The Charger, got a real big arm , pounds you into the ground with it. The Smoker got this real long tongue, lassoes you with it. The Spitter, ugliest son of a bitch you have ever seen, spits this acid at ya. The Boomer, this fat guy you throws up on you, it reeks. And the jockey." He shuddered. "You don't wanna know what they do. Then you got the Witch she cries and if you piss her off you wish you hadn't. And well you met the Tank."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed this information; Ellis looked pleased that he had been able to talk for so long without being interrupted.

"Rick..." A thought had occurred to Terri. "You make it seem like you`ve never seen or heard of this before. You must have." She looked over to him to get some kind of reassurance.

His face was hollow with a new understanding. He thought that he understood what was going on. The dead were getting up and eating the living. No matter how impossible it seemed to be he could grasp it, it took some time and a little help but he knew what was what. But this? The dead were turning into monsters. This wasn't something one could grasp so easily. His group could deal with the dead but this? He was unsure.

"Let's just hurry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Zombie goodness~ **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everyone crowded around the campfire for warmth as the autumn nights were drawing closer. The fire wasn't very large as it had been decided that a large flame draws attention so they had to make do with the dying embers of the fire. But Rochelle wasn't one to complain, though she did regret not choosing to wear a jacket before this all began. She briskly rubbed her arms for warmth. Whilst Nick sat beside her at a comfortable temperature, mainly due to the grubby white jacket. At first he had been reluctant to join the group sitting round the fire as he insisted he "didn't want to join their merry scout club" but with a combination of the cold and Rochelle`s reasoning he sat down in the warm glow. At first the trio had sat separated from the main group but they had been beckoned to share some of the fish that had been caught that day by the camps best fisherwoman Andria and Amy. Coach not being the type of man to refuse food gladly accepted it and brought his group forward. Now they had settled into comfortable conversation around the burning wood.

"So where did you get the name Coach?" Dale spoke up, a smile still fresh on his face after telling a funny family tale.

"Used to Coach a football team in Savannah. Lot 'a people called me it and it just stuck." He grinned toothily at the memory, those were the days.

"Did you play?" Dale asked; keen to get to know the elder better.

"Used to before I screwed my knee up and got tubby." He patted his tummy for empathise. "I can't help it, I just love food."

Several group members let out a snicker, though some remained sour faced.

"It suits you. I can't imagine you any other way." Rochelle gleamed patting his arm reassuringly.

"So you guys all met up in Savannah, did you know each other before?" Lori asked, Rochelle was unsure she had even been listening as she had been holding her son in her arms. And for a while looked like they were murmuring about a serious matter.

"Yeah though we met Terri a little bit latter. Never met them before in my life, though I`m glad I did."

Nick rolled his eyes from his spot next to her. Her sentimentality annoyed him though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad he met up with the group. He doubted he would still be alive if he hadn't.

"Don't get all soppy on us sweetheart."

"Oh shut up." She chided him half-heartedly, giving his forearm a slap.

The younger of the blonde sisters rose for her seat, her joints popped as she stretched.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked a mixture of concern and curiosity in her voice.

Amy looked exasperated though jokingly so. "I have to pee. God can a girl get privacy round here?"

There was a combination of snickers coming from the group as Amy sauntered away. A relaxing silence overtook the bustling conversation. Rochelle listened to the crackling of the fire, the wind toying with the trees and for a short but sweet moment forgot of the horrors she had lived through.

That was until a shrill screech echoed off the quarry walls. The trio leapt automatically to their feet, there was no mistaking it. They had heard that cry before and knew of the shadowy form that followed in its wake. But before they could make a grab for their guns another scream shattered the silence, this time it was humane and feminine.

"Get it off!" The woman's voice shrieked out desperately as she flailed against the hooded figure weighing down on top of her.

All eyes snapped to the campervan where two darkened forms were connected on the floor. The figure on the top seemed to have the upper hand as it was furiously clawing away at the arms she was using to hold it at bay. Its teeth snapped closer and closer to her exposed throat. Her arms ached from the strain and burning for the bleeding wounds her limbs gave way. Her crying eyes widened in terror as she saw the ashen creatures face draw closer. An agonised scream called out into the night. Nick leapt to his feet and wielded the magnum that was housed in the holster on his thigh. He aimed squarely for the hunters face; its bloodied maw rose from the girl's throat and stared at the group. An ear ringing shot boomed out and the beast slumped down on top of the woman. All was quiet. Everyone stared, their hearts beating a mile a minute

"What the fuck-"Shane began a look of confusion on his rugged face as he stood from his seat clutching his shotgun.

A familiar chorus rung out.

"Oh shit." Nick groaned, looking to his sides were his team mates, all shared a grave expression. They knew what was coming.

Rushing out of the foliage bloody figures dashed at the living, their yellow eyes burning with the need to consume.

The camp erupted in chaos.

Forms collided, the infected clawed away at the living, dragging them down to the muddy earth. Screams were everywhere as people dashed to and fro in a dazed panic, but there was nowhere to run to the infected where coming from every direction. Amongst the bestial screeches of the infected more distinct noises could be heard. The trio knew they were in for one hell of a night.

Nick took head of the trio being the only one armed.

"Guns! Head for the guns! I`ll cover you." He yelled as he unloaded his clip into the growing tide of infected.

Moving in a formation perfected by practice the group inched their way to the stack of boxes that held their guns. Rochelle and Coach being unarmed shoved and kicked the infected that approached and allowed Nick to dispose of them.

"C`mon we`re nearly there." Coach hollered out after viciously booting an infected away with his good leg.

Shane`s group were not doing so well , most were attempting to battle off the surge of infected with make shift weapons , but these infected were swift and smart , very different from the slow shambling dead they were used to. Shane had taken point projecting a small group of people, mostly women and children.

"Stick together!" He ordered in vain as he saw a blurred form barrel into a small family before vanishing off into the forest. Those it had knocked over were swarmed by the infected and Shane had to look away as they were devoured.

A man, Shane couldn't remember his name, seemed to be holding his own. He brutally battered his way through the bloody beings with a trusty sledge hammer. He grinned as their blood squelched out as their heads were caved in. A dart of pink zapped out from the darkened wood and fastened itself around the man's waist and shoulders. He looked down in perplexity but this looks vanished as the entity tightened and began yanking him into the woodlands. His shoes scuffed across the ground as he tried to halt being tugged away.

The infected were closing in on the trio but they were nearing the box. Just as an infected man lunged at Rochelle her hand closed around the handle of a fire axe. Oh how Rochelle loved that axe. Her arms arched out raising the gleaming red axe above her head, with a mighty yell she brought it down with all her might leaving the attacking infected with a large oozing dent in its skull.

"Nice." Nick gleamed holding his beloved M-16, Rochelle wasn't sure if he was complementing her or speaking to his gun.

With a quick check that the gun was loaded he opened fire on the surrounding infected giving them some breathing room.

"You do not know how good that felt." He grinned despite the dire situation they were in.

Coach had snatched himself an auto-shotgun and was swiftly reloading it , his eyes darting around camp.

"This is some grim shit we`ve gotten ourselves into. They just keep coming." Rochelle murmured aiming her desert rifle.

"Just stick together y`all."

The numbers of causalities were growing and the number of Shane`s people shrinking. Rochelle couldn't just stand by and watch people die. A glowing light flashed before her eyes , it took a moment to register but she knew what it was.

"Move!" She shoved Nick out of the way as the acidic jet pooled by their feet.

Coach spotting the Spitter amongst the crowd of people cocked his gun and with skill shot the sagging creature square in the chest. It collapsed to the floor with a disgusting gurgle.

A woman who had just witnessed the death of the nearby create stared down at her feet. They stung. The ooze spread out around her feet, her foot rose to dart out of the acidic pool but it began to fizz and take effect causing a burning pain to race through the soles of her feet. Unable to stand the pain she collapsed to her knees which in turn began to blister and boil. She cried out as her hands tried to shelter the growing number of wounds. Instinctively Rochelle sprinted towards the woman fully intent on grabbing her and heaving her out of the acid if she had to.

"Rochelle!" Nick yelled as he saw her recklessly leave the safety of the trio.

She stuttered to a stop by the growing pool, being careful not to step foot inside it.

"Reach my hand!" She cried at the woman who wasn't moving, though she could faintly hear her laboured breaths.

Determined to save this woman she stood foot corrosive liquid, wincing at the pain. She leaned forward to the woman. A hand seized her forearm and forcefully yanked her back onto the dirt. It was Nick.

He said nothing, but glared at her with his slim green eyes.

Above the noise of howling cries of both the living and infected a fierce growl could be heard, approaching at an alarming speed. For the moment the three wondered if it was a Tank. But a new light source, a pair of glaring headlights, lit the surrounding area and a black 4x4 screeched to a stop causing dust to swirl in the air. Out of the car dove the remaining survivors.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really am sorry for the long wait , I`ve had exams , assassins creed , Doctor who , writers block! **

**I know this is sort and rather bland but please bear with , you lovely people you.**

**:DDD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They stared at the bedlam that was the camp; corpses of both the infected and the devoured living were everywhere. Blood was splattered on all surfaces, tents, clothing and vehicles. There were the number of survivors had dwindled dramatically, Rick`s group having taken the brunt of the force. Infected were stalking the few remaining humans and Rick noticed that Shane, Dale and other members of his group were clumped together battering away at the monsters and protecting the weaker members of the group. Snapping out of his daze Rick snapped up his revolver and began unloading its bullets on the remaining infected , his group followed suit wielding their guns they took from Terri`s pile. Dashing for the members of their group Terri and Ellis joined in their formation providing cover fire as Nick supported Rochelle as she tried to stand upon her wounded foot.

"Miss us?" Ellis grinned, swapping his riffle for his loaded dual pistols. He skilfully shot a boomer in the background, as it exploded it caused several infected to stumble backwards.

"Sure overalls." Nick replied sardonically though his eyes gleamed, removing all evidence of his former glower.

With the help of the newly arrived survivors the fire fight as died as the numbers of infected dwindled to zero. The air reeked of vomit, blood and burnt flesh.

"We good?" Coach asked, looking upon each member of his team. They all appeared to in the clear besides from Rochelle who diverted her weight to her non injured foot.

"Yeah." Terri ran a mucky hand through her hair as she stared at the state of the other group.

Andrea stepped out of the collection of survivors she looked shaken but otherwise in fine shape.

"Amy?" She called out, her moist eyes flashed between the sparse groups of survivors.

No reply came. She stumbled to a familiar blonde figure and her heart dropped. A cry bubbled out of her tight throat.

"Amy?"

Amy `s dead form lay blood stained and battered by the camper van.

"Oh god no. No. No. No." Andrea croaked, falling to her knees she clutched her sister shaking her gently as if that would wake her. "Please. Amy?"

Raising her head in complete despair she let out an anguished howl to the moon above.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Lori murmured, ensuring her voice wasn't heard. Andrea had remained by Amy`s side all night, hopelessly clutching at her lifeless hand.

Rick sighed, his eyes flickering from Andrea, to the rest of the group who were attempting to clean away the bodies , and back to his wife. Nodding his head in acceptance he placed a palm gently against her forearm before tentatively approaching Andrea`s side. She made no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Andrea?" He hunkered down by her side, careful not to get to close to Amy. He waited for her to respond but she didn't, she just blankly stared down at her sister`s head which rested upon her lap. He continued nonetheless.

"I`m sorry but we need to-"His words were cut short by a hefty handgun being aimed directly at his forehead.

Andrea`s eyes were scrunched his hate, yet fresh tears trickled down her grubby cheek. Her hand tightened around the handle of her gun, her finger coiled around the trigger twitching slightly as she threatened to squeeze.

Raising his hands in submission Rick carefully got to his feet. "Okay. Okay. I`ll leave you be if that's what you want."

The others continued to toil as Andrea mourned. Cleaning up corpses and assorting them into two groups: The infected and their group members. Scouting the area to search for remaining infected in the area. And tending to the wounded. Rochelle sat upon a log, normally placed around the fire pit, her foot elevated on an upturned bucket. She winced as gentle hands pressed against her scorched flesh.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Lori murmured, she didn't sound as if she were truly sorry. But as if she was just saying it out of courtesy. Her face was plain mask, it was clear to Rochelle that she was trying to hide her mourning.

Rochelle turned her head away, feeling a deep sense of sorrow and regret for these people she didn't know. She felt for Lori having to suffer in silence, not being able to cry, having to carry on as if nothing had happened. Rochelle thought it took a lot of strength to do this. If the members of her group had gotten hurt or- Rochelle didn't want to think about it – she wouldn't know what she would do. She didn't see herself as strong or brave; she was just plain old Rochelle.

Ellis and Nick were helping with the piling of the infected bodies, Nick obviously wasn't keen on this job but even he wasn't stupid enough or heartless enough to help out. But this didn't stop him mumbling insults to himself as he heaved the torso of a dead smoker. Ellis, who held the legs, wore a face that wasn't often seen by his team mates, his blue eyes were slimmed in thought, his brow furrowed. He didn't know many of those who had died but it didn't make it any better, Ellis was a compassionate man. He would always make an effort to turn a frown into a smile, but with the amount of loss like this even his jovial charms wouldn't work.

Slugging the corpse onto the pile, Ellis dusted his hands as if to get the feeling of the cold, lifeless form off him.

"Jus one more." Ellis spoke more to himself then Nick.

Nick just grunted in response.

Terri emerged from the undergrowth accompanied by Coach; they both wielded their weapons from earlier, though neither of them had used them on their scouting of the area surrounding the camp. They had been told not to wander off too far as the forest was thick and it was easy to get lost if you weren't familiar with the area. Wiping the sweat off his brow , Coach huffed a sigh , being a native to Georgia he was used to the heat but combined with the vigorous but short lived search though the surrounding area he was sweating. Terri having lived in the north-west was not used to this heat and it showed via her heaved breaths and dripping brow.

"We went out about 40 yards, found nothing. We should be okay." Terri huffed as she approached Rick who was intently watching Andrea`s slumped form. Shane, who stood next to him, responded.

"Alright. Go and help the others." Even his voice was strained; Terri didn't think of his as the emotional type but the loss of this many friends would affect most men.

She tried not to think about the loss of life, focussing upon the task at hand is the best thing to do in this situation, or that`s what she told herself anyway.

Coach, being the father figure of the group noticed the furrowing of her brow. He laid a supporting hand upon her shoulder.

"C`mon girl."


End file.
